The Queen Who Believes
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: -A story of a queen who struggles to know a certain winter spirit by means of the heart and not by the eyes- To believe in a fairytale is not Elsa's thing. But when her eyes says the opposite, ignorance is her choice. "Jack Frost is not real, Olaf." "But you can see him!"
1. Avoid

Hiiiiiiii. PurplishBlue Heiress is on to another fic. Well, a short fic probably. Summary? Oh yes. It's about Queen Elsa denying her belief and sight of Jack Frost. With the help of the little snowman of hers, she got to know more about the Winter Spirit without Jack himself knowing. Thus, having the Queen's somewhat change of heart. That's it, enjoy readiiiiiing my lovely readers~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

 **~ The Queen Who Believes ~**

 **Chapter 1: Avoid**

 **PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

I know it might sound unreal, but let me tell you a story.

Hello I'm Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. Also known as the youngest queen of the said land for now, for I'm only 22 years old. Why? Well, my parents died while travelling through the seas so I don't really have a choice. And it's been a year since the incident of the infamous snow storm that I made so now everything's completely fine. It's even more alive than before since the gates are now always open for people.

I even met this certain unbelievable person.

I met him during the celebration of the great thaw. You know... the party after it; Turning floors into ice and every shoe into skates. I just felt so happy to the point that I believed all impossibilities. But I never thought that believing too much will make me see the things that weren't supposed to see. Oh well, to see is to believe I guess.

He's been wandering around the castle all the time. He even sometimes roams inside it. Why isn't he leaving? Well, it's a simple answer actually. My own-made snowman, which is Olaf, is the only one who can see him... or at least the only one he knew who sees him. I always see and hear them talk, secretly listening sometimes to be honest. I know eavesdropping is a bad habit but I just can't fight my curiosity, especially when this certain person is actually Jack Frost.

"Hey, Olaf. Since I've been here for a long time, maybe I should go and find some new places and discoveries. But I promise, I will come back to have fun with you!" The white haired spirit gushed while he displays this huge grin in his face.

Here I am, watching and listening to them while they're having their friendly conversation behind a little-opened door; enough for them to not notice me. Well yes, it's eavesdropping! But I'll never be in this situation IF they weren't having a talk IN MY OFFICE. I can pretend that I don't see him and just enter the room BUT it'll just ruin their conversation.

Why am I pretending to not see him? We'll get there soon.

Olaf joyfully raised its wooden arms up in the air. "Aye aye Jack-ey! Ooooooohhh tell me stories when you come back!" It squealed as a wide smile forms in its snowy face.

Jack just chuckles, kneeling to Olaf's level. "I will, but promise me that you'll protect Elsa. I don't want her to get hurt." He whispers, and I obviously heard it, smiling with sincerity.

I don't know why he's so protective with me. When I'm not there, he's always with Olaf. But the moment I came into his view he'll come close to me, which is a problem. I've seen him pass through people, well because they don't believe in him, but he can touch Olaf. How did I know? We can conclude that he can touch Olaf because it's made of snow, but how would you explain the fact that he can also touch Sven when the Reindeer starts to believe in him? That just explains that everyone who believes and sees him could also have an ability to touch him and not pass through him.

Why does it bother me? Because I'm a believer of his, and getting close to him will just get me busted. Okay, back to the story.

The snowman just nodded its head enthusiastically. Jack stood up. "Okay then, farewell! And take good care of Elsa!" He shouted, flying off the ground and up in the air at full speed. "Buh-bye Jack!" Olaf shouted, waving his hands.

Oh, great. He's gone. I think it's time to talk to Olaf, then.

"Olaf!" I shouted as I burst out of the now-wide-open door. The snowman turns around then smiles widely. "Queen Elsa!" It shouted back cheerfully.

I trotted towards, kneeling to its level afterwards. "That Jack Frost, will he come back? If so, then when?" I asked. I don't have time for blah-blah-blah I need to ask it straight-forwardly. It's the only one who can help me about that Jack Frost anyway.

Then I heard Olaf's surprised gasp, a response probably. "Hey?" Oh, come on. I don't need a reaction; I need an answer! "You CAN see him!" It gushed, dancing around me. I didn't need its irrelevant answer either.

"Olaf- hey! I'm serious." And I CLEARLY don't need its dancing choreography as of now. Why does it keep on dancing?

"Ohhhhh. Okay! What is it again?" He stopped instantly as it says that. Thanks God.

"Jack Frost. Will he come back?"

"Yes, why?"

"When?"

"Sometime, why?"

"You don't know when exactly?"

"No, why?"

"Hmm, nothing exactly. But last question, why can't everybody see him?"

"Hmm..." It pointed its wooden fingers on its snowy chin, thinking for an answer; or rather just did it for fun. It's been its mannerism after all. "Ah! Yes, yes. Everybody can't see nor touch him unless you believe in him! And I believe in him, so that's why I can see and touch him-" It explained cheerfully. See? I told you. My conclusions are right!

"-Sven can also see him because it believes in him! So Jack can touch him-" That means my decisions are just right. I really need to distance myself from him! Or I'll get busted.

"-so we play, we talk, then we play again, and again, and again, then we eat, then talk, then play again-" It's good to know that he's not here for a while. To see him everyday makes it all so unreal!

"-then play again, then- oh! You can also see him! That means you believe in him! So you can touch him, then he can touch you as well... You're the first human being ever believed in him!-" But Olaf says that he will come back after some time. So... how would I handle all of these?

"-he'll be very happy if he knew! I'll tell him!" This will be very hard for me-

Wait... what?

"No!" I shouted. No, no, no! He should NOT know! "But why?" He asked.

Didn't I told you that I will explain why I've never admit that I see Jack Frost? I did, so here we go. It's just because... Um... I think it's for the good. If people don't see him, so why should I? If I just avoid him, everything will not change. One day he'll go away to explore other places and everything will go back to normal again. That's the reason.

So Olaf should not tell Jack Frost about my current situation! "Just... no. Please? Please Olaf I'm begging you." Oh come on, Olaf. Please?

"Hmm..." Here we go again to his finger-chin relationship/mannerism. "I-"

"Hey, Olaf! I forgot about Sven. I think I should say goodbye or it'll be upset." Oh. No.

"Oh, Jack!" Olaf squealed. There he goes, entering through my windows in a flash and here I am, standing with my feet frozen... literally!

No, not this time. Is fate playing games with me? If so, then I'm not even enjoying it. Why does he have to come here? And Sven? Come on. He could go straight to the reindeer without the help of Olaf. It's just a goodbye, nothing special!

Guess I should play with it or else... "Olaf? Who are you talking to? I don't see anybody there." I said as I point the window in front of me. Goodness, I can see him and he's staring right at me. Conceal... Don't feel him for everyone's sake, Elsa.

Olaf looks at me with confusion in his eyes. "Huh? It's Jack Frost. The one we've been talking about earlier." Jeez, Olaf!

"Wait, what?" Jack suddenly snapped. Come on, not now!

Jeez! Jack's currently walking right towards us and it makes me nervous even more! "What do you mean 'Jack Frost'? Who's that? I-I don't know him." I said. To my relief, he stops walking. He's now midway from where he was, 3-meter distance between us. I could see the sadness across his dead-pale face. No time for guilt, though.

"But you-" Not this time, Olaf! To make him stop, I gave him a remember-what-I-told-you-earlier look. "Olaf, that's enough. It's absurd." I said and I just wish Olaf will understand what it meant.

"Huh... but-"

"Olaf that's enough. It's obvious that she doesn't believe in me." Jack suddenly speaks, stopping the dense snowman!

Olaf shook its head. "No, Jack! Elsa-" Olaf suddenly stops, and then looks at me, then to Jack, then to me again. He narrowed his eyes. "Oooooooh. Yeah, yeah. She can't see you. We're just talking about something that doesn't involve you. All good things, all good things..." It says as it secretly winks at me. Thank goodness it finally understood.

Jack heave out a sigh. "Okay. So... I suppose I will go to Sven on my own. Looks like Elsa's having a good talk with you." He said, flashing a smile.

"Olaf, would you please stay for a while. I'm having a break for now, so you might wanna tell me some stories while I drink some coffee." Well, that may suit as an answer. I have things to discuss with Olaf regarding this man anyway.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right Jack. The Queen wants my company!" It squealed once again. Well, I just have to go with the flow then. "Olaf, stop speaking. Nobody's there." I said as I turn to the direction where the window-

Oh goodness! He's very close to me!

I literally froze but kept my expression at ease. It's very hard because he's looking right at me with close proximity! He's so close that I could actually feel his warm breath touching my skin. Well... that's weird. It should be cold right? Naaaah that's not even the problem! So I just kept my focus over his shoulder. Eye contact will make it worst so... no. "No matter how long it is, I'm still waiting." He said and walks out the room afterwards.

Still waiting... No. He'll get bored waiting for me. I might even die first before he knows. It's just a serious predicament that will last after some time. I won't give up!

Now I just need to talk with this little snowman of mine. My curiosity just can't stop bugging me... "Olaf, tell me everything."

I need to know more.

* * *

 _~ End of Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Curiosity

Hello. The second chapter's here. Enjoy reading folks! And if you have suggestions, you're free to tell me through your PMs or reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

 **~ The Queen Who Believes ~**

 **Chapter 2: Curiosity**

 **PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

"Guess I really need to go now. Bye, Olaf." Jack Frost uttered with his eyes boring at the talking snowman made by my magic.

Well, at least he's already leaving... FOR REAL. But not a very long time so... I doesn't make me so happy that much.

Olaf gave him his widest goofy smile I'll ever think won't go to any extent. "Okay! Gooooodbyeeee~" He waves his hands which is held by his other hand as he squealed. He often has that kind of tone to everybody, though.

Well, that doesn't even matter now. All I want is to sit with Olaf in front of me and sip my coffee while having my little break. Of course I pretend to not see him just like what the plan says. It's better to be safe now or-

Now dang it. Why does he have to stop walking right beside me? I don't need his goodbyes. Oh, now great. He bent down at my level and is leaning so close to me. He's invading my personal space as of now. "Please, take care of yourself." He said, surprisingly touching my face. Wait... did he just _touched_ my face?

"Wait... How in the... I c-can touch you." He whispered in astonishment. I froze right there, everything that just happened processing in my mind...

Dang it! I'm busted!

"You believe in me!" He gushed, looking incredulously at me. Am I supposed to be happy about this? Because regarding on what I am feeling right now, I honestly am not.

I stood up, facing him with... ugh... poker face. "And so?" Call me a witch, but I don't like him being so cheery and happy at all.

"Oh Gods! Finally!" He shouted joyously, hugging me so tight that I can't breathe properly! I'm there, shutting my eyes tight and wishing that everything is not real.

Well fortunately, it isn't. (A/N: Wicked! Haha!)

"Queen Elsa!" I snap back into reality, looking around to see that Jack Frost had already left the room, to my relief. So... all of that were just an over thinking trick, huh? That was horrible, though.

I shook my head on how absurd I thought it is. I heave out a sigh of relief, and then turned my head to the wide-eyed snowman in front of me. "It's... nothing. By the way, what does he said before leaving?" Just my curiosity, nothing more.

Olaf giggles, covering its over-sized mouth with its tiny wooden hands. "Oh, I know! Wait." It clears its throat. "Take care of yourself, Elsa. I'll come back for you." Olaf said, imitating Jack Frost's voice which I found amusing. The way it imitates him is somewhat funny and awkward at the same time.

I let out a silent giggle. "Well, Olaf. That was a good imitation." I joked. That might be the weirdest imitation I ever heard... the first one, though.

Olaf claps it wooden hands in happiness. Afterwards, it stares at me with those dreamy eyes. "He likes you so much, you know." It teased with its waggling brows. Wait, what?

Oh, no, no, no, no. I won't consider that. If I were to choose between having a relationship with a ghost and be cursed to not have a family, I would consider myself being single for eternity. That's the creepiest, maddest, and weirdest thing that I've ever thought. What will everyone think of me? They would be like 'oh look! The queen has married a guy from a fairytale!' and that will be the last thing I wanted to witness. I don't even need a king. I can protect my kingdom without it.

So... no. I'm not interested. "Well, honestly, I don't like him."

Olaf gasps exaggeratedly. "Oh why, your majesty? You two look cute together!" Well, no.

"Because he's Jack Frost. He's not real."

"He's very real! You can see him, right?"

"Err... yes. But he's not classified as one of us. He's a ghost!"

"A ghost? You mean the glowing and flying white tablecloth with a face of a Halloween squash? He doesn't look like one, though."

"Not that kind of- Ugh. Forget it." I slapped my forehead hard. It's very hard to convince Olaf, especially when the snowman's too innocent to know and fully understand several things around it.

Olaf giggles as it places its wooden hands in its cheeks. "But Queen Elsa, what I'm saying is true. You two were great together! You have lots of things in common." Oh, really? I don't think so.

I rolled my eyes. "Aside of having Ice powers, what could they be?"

There it goes again with the long thoughts. "Hmm... Hair?"

Oh, great. That was amusing at least. "Not exactly, Olaf. His is pure white. Mine's a platinum blonde. It's different." I chuckled when I saw Olaf pout a bit.

"Blue eyes!"

"Mine are lighter and his are bluer."

"Oh yeah... Skin!"

"Come on, Olaf. His skin is too pale."

"I got it! Teeth!"

"Well... I don't really know much about his teeth."

"They're good, by the way. Hmm... Age?"

"Age? How old is he?"

"Eighteen!"

"Eighteen? Do I look like eighteen-year-old to you?"

"Nope! But you look younger than him."

"Oh, really? And by the way, how long has he been 18?"

"I know, too! Hundred and three years!"

"Olaf! Do I even look like a hundred-year-old woman?"

"Nope! But you look younger than him."

"That's what you said earlier, Olaf. Come on, I'm not interested at it and there's nothing- ugh. Let's just stop." This is really nonsense, to be honest.

Olaf shook its head no. "Wait! One more thing!" Ugh, persistent snowman.

"Olaf-"

"Isolation!" It's definitely not- wait what?

Oh... Now that's an interesting story. I knew that everyone can't see him, but does that mean he's really alone? I have to find out.

"Tell me." I said while sitting at the edge of the chair with my face leaned closer.

But to my surprise, Olaf shook its head in disapproval. "Nope. You said you're not interested." Wait, what? This made me lean back to my chair.

"Now, I am."

"But you don't like him, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"If you don't like him, then you're not interested."

"But now I'm interested!"

"Then you like him, now?"

"I still don't."

"Then you're not interested."

"Olaf! I- ugh!" Jeez. This snowman is made by my hands. Am I really that stubborn? Or its characteristics are actually made from somewhere else?

I cleared my throat. Maybe some explanation will do... "You see, Olaf... Jack Frost and I have lots of things in common. That's what you said, right? Well... basic common things like physical appearance and other things are really uninteresting. But with what you said about isolation is a different story. This common thing called isolation between us Ice-wielders triggers my curiosity because... We somewhat have the same fate. Maybe a different kind of story but still gives the same sense. Do you get me?" Oh how I wish that it'll understand.

Olaf stares at me with a fascinated look. Well, it's good news... right? "Do you like him?"

"Well, still no."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Ugh, fine!" I can't believe it! My magic words didn't work! "I can consider him as one of us."

Olaf pouts with half-lidded eyes. "But you still don't like him, eh?"

I covered my face with both of my hands while my elbows resting on the table. Oh goodness sake, why forcing me to like the person I found weird and unbelievable? "Alright... I like him. He's very nice." I monotonously responded. I don't care if it's forced.

Olaf crossed its arm. "It doesn't sound sincere." It said with his face displaying its innocence. Now what? Do I need to fake my feelings, too?

Oh well, eventually, I did my best to show sincerity by flashing a somewhat toothy smile and straightening my posture with my hands on my lap. "To me, Jack Frost is one of the fascinating... guy... I've ever seen. We have things in common and he's very cheerful. I like him." So... now what?

Olaf stares at me with no emotions. "It's forced, I guess." Oh, come on!

I'm done with it. I won't force it to tell me. "Ugh, let's stop this. I give up." I said and I slump back hard on my chair with my arms defiantly crossed.

He just stares at me for a good moment, and then flashes a goofy smile afterwards. "Okay, I'll tell you!" Wait, what did I just do?

"What?"

"Tee-hee, I know. I'm so easy to convince. You don't have to take so much effort, you know." Oh, great, now my efforts were ruined.

Oh well, at least he can finally tell me. "So now, tell me." I said and it just nodded its head.

-0-

I never thought that there's someone who's experiencing much horrible isolation than I had.

As of now, I'm sure that I feel a tinge of pity towards the ghost- I mean, Jack Frost. Olaf told me everything, even the smallest details, from where he was born as Jack Frost to the present time. Yes, I know that Jack Frost's been here in my kingdom for almost a year but I never thought that time would be enough for him to share his hundreds-of-years whole story to my own-made snowman. I can't even imagine it!

It's quite dramatic. First, he felt happiness and joy to have the privilege to wield ice and then as time goes by, he can feel it slowly disintegrating. Sure that he's still joyful to be Jack Frost, but he can't hide the feeling of loneliness when he discovered that there's nobody who feels him. I already knew that; that nobody believes in him. But I never thought that he will live his life as Jack Frost and no one at his side. Olaf told me that Jack had this 'mischievous antics' when it comes to his fellow spirits: Like attempted trespassing to North Pole's Toy Workshop and casting a blizzard during an Easter. I was annoyed first when I heard that. Who would like an annoying spirit around you to tease and aggravate you? But when I knew that he just did it to seek attention, my heart whelmed with pity.

He's a lonely spirit.

I was impressed to know that he survived that for over a hundred years. Hundred lonely years of isolation to everywhere he goes. But then it suddenly broke when he came here in Arendelle and met Olaf. Although it's a snowman, I can see through the years that he's happy with it.

My curiosity hits me. What's the purpose of him being Jack Frost? What are his characteristics? What does he need to break the curse of isolation for eternity? Who is Jack Frost?

I need to know more.

"Olaf, I need to know Jack Frost more." I said,

Olaf beamed in happiness. "Oh! He'll be very happy to meet you!" What? No...

I shook my head. There'll be other way to find out! I'm not ready to tell him yet; that I'm one of his believers. "No Olaf." I responded.

Olaf blinks in confusion. "What? Then how?" Well, we'll talk about it.

"I have a better plan."

* * *

 _~ End of Chapter 2 ~_

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2. Jack Frost at the next chapter! Yay! Thank you. Please review.


End file.
